Forgotten Memories
by Sakura Rikami
Summary: A female lord knight finds a mysterious boy one day. As their feelings grow deeper, a past is about to be unlocked. Who is she in her past life? And what has the young boy got to do with it? A cursed love over a 1000 years is about to unravel..
1. Prologue

Sakura: Ooh….my first fanfic! Hope I can do well with it Well...here's a brief description of the characters.

Prologue: Summary and description of characters

Summary: A female lord knight finds a mysterious boy one day. As their feelings grow deeper, a past is about to be unlocked. Who is she in her past life? And what has the young boy got to do with it? A cursed love over a 1000 years is about to unravel. Enemies from all sides start attacking. Can they survive all these ordeals and finally set themselves free?

Characters:

Rainne – A female lord knight. One of the main commanders in the Prontera army. She fights for all her beliefs and is loyal and caring to her friends. She has feelings towards Flare at first, but slowly turns towards Kail. While she seems like an almost perfect human being, she is actually…

Flare – A male lord knight. Another one of the main commanders in the Prontera army. He met Rainne when they were still knights, and trained with her even after they were reborned. His feelings towards Rainne are strong, which is why he does not like Kail. Though a very good friend, Flare is sometimes cold in his attitude and hard to understand.

Aeki – An assassin who was born and raised in Morroc. She is a very cheerful person, but actually hides her inner self from everybody. She has feelings for Flare and even confessed to him before, but was rejected.

Kail – A mysterious boy of unknown origin. Kail is a very cold person and he hates people trying to understand him. He has hatred for mankind and seem to know a lot of what happened 1000 years ago in the war between the angels and mankind. Later on, he starts developing feelings for Rainne, which in turn activated all his past memories.

Sky – A female paladin. Sky is like a guardian to Rainne. She would kill in order to protect as she's a very protective person, so sometimes people would misunderstand her. Because of her experiences, she's very wise. An emotionless person, Sky seldom talks but she would if someone wanted her to.

* * *

Sakura: The other characters would be added as they proceed into the story. They are usually added at the end of each chapter. (if there's someone new) 


	2. The boy in chains, and the unspoken love

Sakura: This is my first time writing a fanfic…sorry if it seems a bit amateurish… I'll try to improve Therefore please read and review! All kinds of comments are welcomed. (especially ones that will guide me on how to improve) Um…okay…on to the story!

Disclaimer: Ragnarok online does not belong to me. (as in the game itself) However the characters in the story were made up by me.

* * *

Chapter One: The boy in chains, and the unspoken love

_Find me…find me please…_

"Huh?"

_Please find me…_

"Who are you?"

_If it's you…it will surely work out. You can find me…and save me…_

"Hey! Wait!"

* * *

"Hey!" A lord knight screamed as she sat up on the bed. She was panting heavily and trying to rearrange her mind. "It was….a dream?" The girl shook her head slowly, hoping to clear the images from her mind. Standing up and walking towards the window, she flipped open the curtains and sunlight streamed through the windows.

"Heeeyy! Rainne! You sleepyhead! Get up already!" A boy shouted from downstairs. Rainne looked down and stared at the figure on the pavement. "Oh…Flare.." she muttered. The blue haired lord knight was about to rebuke him when suddenly realized that she was late for the annual festival and quickly ducked back into the room. She changed into her armor and took her lance along as she dashed out of the door.As soon as she stepped out on the veranda, a hand knocked her lightly on the head. "Owww!" Rainne groaned and took a step back. A crimson haired boy stood in front of her. His hair was a little longer on the right side and a sword was lazily hanging by a belt on his waist. "It WAS about time you got up." The boy complained in an irritated voice. "Awww….Flare…stop picking on me already…." Rainne whimpered. Flare's frown turned into a smile. "Teasing you is one of my interests. Don't derive me of it. Come on…let's go." Flare walked off, with Rainne trying to keep up with him.

At the town square in Prontera, many people were already there and eagerly waiting for the start of the festival. A female assassin was looking lost in the crowd until she spotted Rainne and Flare. With stealth, she quickly dodged nearby passer-bys and landed neatly in front of them. "Hi guys!" she smiled. "Hi." Both Flare and Rainne spoke together. "OOH…..you lovebirds are already up and ready early in the morning…hahaha.." the purpled haired sin teased. "Wh- Who said that we were lovebirds?" Rainne retorted but could not help but blush at the assassin's words. Flare however, seemed like he did not care, and simply asked her what was going on so far. "Aeki, there's a crowd there. Is there something that you haven't told me?" Aeki started playing with her hair and casually replied, "Oh it's nothing…Just some boring old important geezer passing by I guess." Rainne took a peek through the crowd and got a shock. "Geezer? I don't think so. More like a young captive. Looks like a guy to me." "Really!" Aeki started to get excited. The three of them squeezed to the front and managed to catch a glimpse of the person being chained up as the troops passed by.

"Huh….silver coloured hair? That's kind of rare nowadays." Rainne stated. "OOH...don't tell me that you go for THAT sort of guys? Awww..Rainne…you really shocked me. Partially." Aeki laughed. "Partially?" questioned the blue haired lord knight. "Yea…because I can see why you would like him. Personally, I think that he's hot." When Flare overheard their conversation, he frowned. "He doesn't look that special to me. A criminal is a criminal." Aeki was about to say something when a peco peco stopped in front of them and a knight delivered a letter to them. "Huh? What could it be at a time like this? We were supposed to be enjoying ourselves right?" Rainne spoke cautiously, hoping it was not a letter to call them to a meeting. "Open it! Open it!" Aeki urged Flare. Slowly, he ripped the envelope skillfully and read the contents. "Well?" Rainne questioned. "It's a call alright. For a meeting." Rainne groaned at this point. "No wait, there's more. It's about the captive." Flare continued. Aeki grinned. "Now THAT's what I'm talking about!" "It DOES sound interesting…" Rainne nodded, not denying that she's quite interested about the background of the silver coloured haired boy. "You do know that we would miss the festival if we go right?" Flare raised an eyebrow at both of them. "Who cares?" laughed the purple haired assassin. "Not me! Because I'm already halfway there!" shouted Rainne as she did a somersault jump onto her peco peco and rode off. "Hey! Wait for me!" Aeki cried.

* * *

When the three of them arrived at the massive white building that is the headquarters of the Prontera army, they sensed that something was wrong. There were soldiers everywhere, and security was tight.

"Oh my…….why is this place so much more heavily guarded then it usually is?" Rainne wondered aloud. "It isn't like this usually?" Aeki asked as she grew up in Morroc and does not know much about the Prontera army. Flare did not say anything however, but just stared intently at the building. "Something is definitely wrong…" he thought to himself. "The place is never this heavily guarded…and there's an evil aura surrounding the building. This does not bode well." There was a tug at his sleeve and he immediately snapped out of his thoughts. Rainne was looking at him worriedly for a moment, but seeing that he was okay, she smiled and ran forwards up the stairs. Signaling for them to hurry, she dashed right into the building. Aeki followed after her and Flare also wasted no time in catching up with them. After all, he was starting to get really worried.

The meeting was to take place in an open ground. The three of them did not know why, but when they reached there, everybody was looking glum and most of them were very highly alert. It was as if they were afraid that something would attack them. The reason was soon known. There was a cross shaped pillar in the middle of the courtyard, and someone was tied to it. The moment he saw Aeki, Rainne and Flare, he started to struggle and tried to break the chains. A few soldiers came in and hit him with wooden sticks, while one of them whipped him using a rope. Everybody was silent and there was a look of horror on Aeki's face, while Flare gave a disgusted look.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Rainne ran forward and used her body to shield him from the beatings. The chained boy seemed to be already unconscious as his silver hair fell in front of his face and covered it. "Now, Rainne. You don't understand how dangerous this boy is. When we were capturing him, he actually had the energy to kill over twenty of our soldiers! So stop being silly and stop shielding him. He might just kill you anytime!" The Captain implored. Rainne did not move at all. She stared at them with defiant eyes. "No matter what the reason is…as long he is human, you have to treat him as one! Those actions you did were purely in fear of him! He didn't do anything to anybody yet!"

"Rainne! Stop this now please!" Aeki pleaded. She felt overwhelmed by the boy's aura and felt terrified to death when she saw her best friend throw herself in front of him. Flare's eyes flashed with anger and he walked up to Rainne. Within seconds, a huge "smack!" was heard as his hand came in contact with her face. Rainne put a hand on her face where she was hit and looked at Flare with shocked and hurt eyes.

A tear fell down her cheek. She never felt so hurt. It was not the physical pain or the shame of being hit that made her felt as if her soul was taken away. She just never expected that Flare would hit her. Flare stared at his hand, not knowing what to say. He, himself, did not even know that he would act this way.

"I……..know that I'm being foolish." Rainne spoke softly. "But nobody is all that bad. That's what I believe." Aeki ran over and hugged her. "You're right. I'm sorry for doubting you. To look at things in an open way and to keep an unbiased mind, is not very easy to do. You're really so silly sometimes." Aeki held Rainne at arms length and smiled. Flare looked at them for a moment, then he walked away. The crimson haired knight knew he was wrong, but his pride refused to let him apologize to Rainne. He kept telling himself the same excuse over and over again, that he acted that way because he was worried that the boy would hurt her. Yet…he knew it was a lie.

After seeing what happened, the captain decided to let the boy go free. But since the silver haired boy was quite badly injured, Rainne offered to let him stay at her place for a period of time. "Okay then. It's settled. Oh, and Rainne, I would be careful if I were you. He is still considered very dangerous in this state now." The captain added. The female lord knight's blue eyes twinkled with joy and she nodded.

* * *

It was already sunset and Aeki and Rainne were walking back to Rainne's house while a her peco was carrying the boy. "Flare seemed really upset. You know why?" Aeki suddenly brought up the topic. "I think it's because he was worried about me." Rainne looked down onto the floor and said quietly. Aeki shook her head and replied, "It's because Flare...probably likes you. If I'm correct, he was jealous just now, because you protected that boy. Besides, although Flare does not show it, he really cares for you." Rainne thought about the things that Flare said, the things that he did for her and…that time when he was acting really weird.

* * *

Flashback in Rainne memories

"Hey Rainne…" Flare spoke quietly. "Yeah?" She replied as she spun round and smiled at him. "I…um…" Flare stuttered and blushed a little. The female lord knight stared at him quietly, wondering what he was going to say. The forest that they were in suddenly seemed so still. The fireflies emitted a soft glow that made the whole place alive.

"I…uh…like…yo-" Before he could finish, Rena came. "Rainne, it's time to go for the mission already." "Oh…will be coming in a second!" she replied. "Sorry Flare…I didn't hear what you said. Could you repeat it again?" Rainne put on an apologetic expression and smiled sheepishly at him. "Um…never mind. It doesn't matter. Go now, or you'll be late."

Flare watched as the lord knight ran to catch up with Rena. "Darn it. Almost…almost…" Flare sighed. If only she had known how much he loved her. If only…he could tell her his true feelings. Maybe things would have been better for them.

Meanwhile, as Rainne ran along back to the castle, she wondered. What was Flare trying to tell her? He had never seemed so serious before…and so…awkward.

end of flashback

* * *

Aeki bid Rainne goodbye and used the Kafra to get back to Morroc where she stayed. Rainne got back to her own house and took off all her armor. She looked at the silver haired boy sleeping peacefully and felt it was cruel to wake him. After all, it was a long day for him. Very gently, the lord knight bandaged his wounds, moved him onto the bed and covered him with a blanket.

"Good night…" she murmured, falling asleep while sitting in a chair and with her head resting on the side of the bed.

The moonlight shone into the room quietly. Cricket sounds were heard from the nearby gardens, and little did they know that this was the beginning for everything.

* * *

Sakura: Okay! wipes sweat first chapter done! Hurray! Wait for the next chapter Shall put it up soon. 


	3. The prince of dark angels

Sakura: Okay…..finally…stopped slacking and started on a new chapter…Yeah….school's killing me. I better not bore you buys with such boring stuff. On to the story!

Kail: …..your optimism and ability to determine our fate scares me.

Sakura: awww…It's okay… nothing to be afraid of….So…say it.

Kail: ………..never.

Sakura: Say it or I'm going to make sure you suffer. Hehe…

Kail: O.O Pft…fine. Sakura wants to tell everybody that ragnarok online, the game, does not belong to her. But the characters are.

Sakura: and…?

Kail: (grumbles) and…that I know that she's very sweet usually…but she's now filled with sadisticness…

Sakura: Yay Thx Kail! Back to the story?

* * *

Chapter 2: The prince of dark angels

"Urgh…" A boy groaned and turned to his left side while lying on the bed. "My head really hurts…" he thought. It was then he noticed a certain girl's face in front of him. "How….?" He panicked and sat up on the bed, trying to get as far as he could from her. All the commotion eventually woke the girl and she stirred. "Is it…morning already?" she murmured, evidently forgetting his presence. Then she looked up and screamed.

"HOLY CRAP! How did you get here! Who are you?" she threw endless questions and flung a pillow at him, while grabbing her lance. "How should I know!" he yelled back. This stopped her in her tracks and she paused. Memories flashed through her mind about yesterday's incidents. "Oh yeah…the festival…the chained boy…" She fell back, stunned and embarrassed at her actions. The silver haired boy glared at her angrily. "I'm out of here." With that, he made a swift movement and went towards the door.

"No wait, stop!" the lord knight pleaded and grabbed his cloak. The boy turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What are you? Desperate or something?" he spoke harshly. "I'm Rainne, and I'm supposed to be taking care of you. Otherwise…there will be consequences." Rainne gave a half irritated, half caring look. "Guess what? I'm Kail, and I don't care." Kail pulled his cloak off her hands and walked defiantly out of the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice sounded from behind Kail right after he stepped onto the white pavement. A crimson haired lord knight came from behind him and pinned him against the wall. Kail eyes flashed dangerously. "You really caught me in a bad mood." Without warning, a powerful surge of energy blasted the lord knight away from him.

"Flare!" Rainne cried as she ran out and saw him being knocked back. Flare stood up angrily and unsheathed his sword against Kail. Both were in a fighting stance and looked ready rip each other's head off their neck. "Stop it!" Rainne shouted and used her lance to make an impact between them just as they got ready to strike.

The two watched as she emerged from the cloud of dust. "This isn't the place to fight." Rainne stated. Kail could not understand. Who was she protecting? Flare just looked at her sadly. She…must have been trying to save him again…he thought. "I was trying to prevent BOTH of you from being injured." She spoke. The crimson haired knight felt a little bit more cheerful at this. "It's okay. I came today to say sorry about yesterday." Flare smiled and patted her head. Kail felt disgusted. "What is with these people?" he muttered. Just as he decided that he had seen enough, Flare looked at him and explained. "Rainne was the one who save you yesterday. Those people could have whipped and beat you to death if she hadn't pleaded for you." Kail stopped. "Are you trying to tell me that I should be grateful?" his eyes turned emotionless and cold as he glared at Flare. "Save it. I never even asked her to save me."

Before Flare could even react, an explosion rocked the town. Rainne's eyes widened in fear as she realized where the blast came from. "The church!" She panicked and immediately ran in the direction of the church. "Rainne!" Flare yelled. It was too late. All he could do now is to help her. As Flare ran to catch up with Rainne, Kail felt the presence of a powerful being nearby, and decided that he should go along too. It seemed…almost important that he should go to the church.

* * *

Fires consumed the once white and pure building of the church, and the cross symbol of the building could be seen as the flames flickered. The trio reached there to find chaos all around as many were desperately trying to put the fire out and saving those who were left behind.

"No…Selicia…" Rainne was too horrified. Her best friend was caught in THAT? Desperately, she looked around the crowd, praying that Selicia was out somewhere and safe. A hand touched her shoulder gently. Turning around, Rainne saw Kail and he had a serious expression on his face. "The fire is too huge. Nobody can get in or out now." "No! I have to…I have to…" Rainne was really confused now, she did not know what to do. "I'll go." Kail spoke as he lifted his hand off her shoulder. The lord knight tried to tell him not to as it was too dangerous, but he already went in. "Take it as I'm returning you the favour!" he yelled. He knew the outcome already. He would succeed…because he was not human. With a wave of his right hand, he parted the flames in front of him and ran forward. "Selicia! Selicia! Where are you?" Kail called out repeatedly. "Darn it. I shouldn't have gotten into this mess…" he thought as a burning part of the ceiling fell and hit his left arm, causing him to wince.

A loud growl came from the altar in the middle of the church and a large shadow stood there. Kail froze in his tracks. There was a priestess being clutched in the hand of the gigantic creature.

The werewolf looking-like creature spotted him and laughed. "Why…isn't it young master Kail, prince of the dark angels? What brings you here?" It spoke in a deep menacing voice. "Weruce, you fiend! How dare you speak to me like that?" Kail's silver eyes changed to red as he transformed. Black wings sprouted from his back and his attired changed. "Haha…you don't command any of the dark creatures anymore! You've betrayed us! For that, I heard you've died a thousand years ago!" the monster snapped ferociously. Kail said nothing, but held out his right hand and imitated the movement of him grabbing someone's heart and crunched up his fist tightly. A burst of light was seen as Weruce yelled in pain. His soul was destroyed by Kail, and now he was going to die without even a single bit of his body left. "You…! Kail you betrayer! One day you'll live to regret you ever betrayed us!" he screamed and tried to swipe at Kail. However, it was a futile attempt as Kail was too fast for him. Grabbing the priestess, he jumped backwards and transformed back. "See you in hell." He replied and walked off as the shadow creature faded with a last howl of pain.

* * *

Outside, the citizens managed to put out the flames as the monster was gone. Rainne watched the main door anxiously for any signs of Kail. The door burst open, and out came Kail as he walked out with the priestess in his arms. "Selicia! Kail!" The blue haired lord knight ran forward to the both of them in relief. Flare also arrived. He looked all dirtied like Kail. "Sorry that I didn't manage to find Selicia…but glad that Kail did." Flare spoke breathlessly. Kail took a look at Selicia and his eyes suddenly softened. Rainne looked at him curiously. "Strange…I have never seen him with such eyes before…" she wondered. Afterwards, Kail gave Selicia to Flare and walked off.

"Rainne, are you coming along?" Flare asked as he motioned to the medical tent set up nearby. "No…" she replied. "I have to go somewhere. Will join up with you later." Then, she rushed to chase after Kail.

* * *

Kail wandered out of the city and into the forest nearby. He sat near a stream and silently stared at the flowing water.

"Come out. I know you're there." He suddenly spoke.

Rainne appeared awkwardly from the bushes. "Sorry…was just…curious." She looked down, hoping that Kail would not get mad at her. Kail stared at her with his cold silver eyes. A moment of silence came as both were quiet, leaving only the sound of crickets in the background. "Kail…" Rainne began. He looked away however, and refused to hear what she wanted to say.

"Um…if you…if you don't want to stay in my house, or even in Prontera…but you must go far away." The blue haired lord knight's eyes brimmed with concern. "If…the soldiers catch you again, you might…they might…" Slowly, Kail put a finger to his lips. A sign that he wants her to calm down and listen.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything stupid." Kail replied in an almost arrogant way. While saying so, he threw a pebble onto the water and it skipped three times. Evidently, Rainne was very impressed. "Woah! Show me again! Please?" she begged. Kail picked up another pebble and threw it onto the water. Gently, it managed to skim across the surface four times. Excited, Rainne jumped up and down and went to get one. She threw it into the water, hoping that it would skim on the surface just as Kail's one did. However, it just dully sank to the bottom of the river.

"Awww… I can't do it." Rainne sighed exasperatedly. Kail chuckled and could not stop. Rainne smiled too. "His laughter, it made him seem so warm…" she thought to herself. "Kail, why don't you smile more often? You look good like that." She nodded.

"There's nothing to smile about in the world." Kail replied simply. "What…made you so cold?" Rainne frowned. "Let's just say…that I lost someone important a long time ago…and I can't find her anymore." Suddenly, with the moonlight shining down on them, there was a mystical feeling about him. He seemed close to crying. Like a lost child, he was so subjected to injury.

The sky was overcast and the moon turned red. "Oh my…" Rainne looked up in shock. Kail's eyes narrowed and he gazed up at the now blood red moon. "That means blood will be shed soon right? Like a massive war or something?" Rainne cowered a little and stood closer to Kail. He nodded.

"And by the looks of it. It's really going to be a really bloody war this time. Let's go back. It's starting to get dangerous." Kail pulled Rainne along back towards the city.

* * *

In the darkness a figure smiled an evil grin… "My my my… young prince Kail…so here you are. I guess the reports are real." The shadowed figure stepped into the blood red moonlight and smiled at the moon. "Get ready my darling. Because here I come." An evil, high-pitched laughter was heard ringing through the night and the creature of the darkness stirred.

Now the war is going to begin.

* * *

Sakura: Finally! Chapter 2 is done! It's all thanks to the reviews that came in! Actually, there only one…but it motivated me to finish this chapter. Thanks so much to that person! You would never know how much that one review could do! 


	4. The beginning of the war

Sakura: Okay…I'm really sorry that I've been focusing on the romance part…really sorry…so now I've decided to bring in a bit of war, bloodshed…etc.

Aeki: Sakura…when can I come in?

Sakura: Hm…I'll put you in this chapter. Don't worry…you'll get your chance.

Aeki: Yay!

Sakura: Aeki, do me a favor and say the disclaimer thingy. I don't know if it's needed…but just say it please?

Aeki: Okies! Sakura wants to say that ragnarok online does not belong to her, but the characters are made up by her. Therefore, if you see some similar names, it's probably just a coincidence!

Sakura: Thanks Aeki! I would also like to thank the people who wrote in reviews! I'm…really grateful to them. I'll probably announce their names in the next chapters. Actually, it's only one or two people…but I'm happy anyways! On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: The beginning of the war

An assassin was awakened by a noise when midnight came. Cursing, she walked over to her window to scold the noise makers, but was greeted with a strange sight. Hundred and thousands of wild Pecos, Pickys and Drops scrambled through the town, as if they were fleeing from something. By then, the whole town was awake and everybody was discussing why the monsters nearby were acting so strangely.

Putting on her suit, she walked silently out of the door and went for the building in the middle of the town. There, she found most of the citizens of Morroc, most of the them seemed shifty and anxious.

"What do you think caused the disturbance in the monsters?" a male rogue asked.

"Something big is definitely coming. We all can feel it." Continued another.

"But there's nothing we can do…" a merchant piped up.

"Are you saying that we should wait for whatever that is disturbing them to come knocking on our doors and slice us into pieces!" Enraged, a male assassin slammed the table.

The purple haired female assassin could not take it any longer. "Fight, fight fight…that's all they do. When it comes to co-operation and teamwork, they know next to nothing." She muttered. The chatter and shouts in the room only grew louder as people had different opinions and were irritated by the fact that they were woken up in the middle of the night.

"For goodness sake! Everybody SHUT UP!" the female assassin finally snapped and screamed.

Silence befell the whole room and everybody looked at her. "Thank you." She smiled. "Now, if we could just co-operate and solve this thing, it would benefit everybody here."

"And what do you suggest, Aeki?" the male assassin who slammed the table just now questioned. Aeki gave an expression of thought. "I suspect that something monstrous is probably spooking them. It might be a dangerous creature. So I think we have to be careful. The town should get ready, and other places must be informed of this. Therefore, let's assign jobs."

Pointing to a female rogue, Aeki ordered, "Tania. You're in charge of informing all the towns, cities, guilds…wherever you can find, as long as the whole of Rune Midgard knows about this. Get a team of ten people and set off immediately." The rogue nodded and was immediately out of the door like a gust of wind. "As for the rest of the morrocans, get ready for battle anytime. A horn would be sounded and every able body must assemble in the square. The children and the old must immediately led to a safe place, like maybe go to another town to seek shelter." The Kafra lady nodded. It would be her duty then, to make a portal for escape.

"Okay…I guess that's it." Aeki nodded. "All of you better go get some sleep. You just need to stay alert for any movements and tighten security." The crowd started to shift out of the room when Aeki added. "Loki and Kira stay back."

The two silent male assassins, one with brown hair and another with teal, stood in a corner and waited for everybody to go. "Aeki. What is it?" The one with the teal hair spoke up. "Kira…I want both Loki and you to come along with me to do scouting." Aeki answered apologetically. "Scouting? Sounds boring." Loki yawned. "It won't be. If…there really IS a monster out there that is so dangerous, even the three of us wouldn't be its match." She stated seriously. "That bad? I mean…usually only you do the scouting because you are always more than enough. Even if you do meet a dark illusion, you would be able to kill it in a matter of minutes." Kira cocked his head to one side and Loki frowned. "I'm really sorry guys…but you really have to come along this time." Aeki looked down on the floor. "I have a feeling that this thing…might really finish me off if I go alone. Also, if it does come into town, what would happen to the people? If the three of us go, maybe there would be at least one survivor and he or she could inform the morrocans." Loki looked at her sympathetically. "Sure. Whatever. Since little Aeki is so terrified." Kira chuckled and patted her head. "Kira!" Aeki groaned.

* * *

Using cloaking, the three highly skilled assassins walked through the desert with stealth and silence. Constantly alert to their surroundings, they decided that to split up and search. Aeki scouted the first area, Loki scouted the second, and Kira took the last. Then they met up and scouted the fourth area together.

"Gosh…it sure is cold in the night…" Aeki complained and rubbed her hands. Suddenly she froze. Kira bumped into Aeki by accident. "Aeki! Don't st-" But before he could finish, Aeki used her left hand to cover his mouth. Kira blushed and gave a look of curiosity. "Shh… I can hear something…Come on. Let's hide there." She replied and the trio proceeded to hide behind a giant rock near the oasis.

Loki's eyes narrowed in deep thought and focus. He shifted his daggers and got ready to attack. A shadow appeared. It was strolling and seemed to be calm. However, Loki sensed immense evil coming from it. It got closer…and closer…and then…it stopped, as if to survey its surroundings.

"Come out." The creature boomed in a deep voice. At this point of time, Loki's eyes widened and he seemed to be in a deep shock. Aeki panicked. "It's not possible that the thing could hear us... not possible!" She muttered. Kira shook Loki gently. "Loki…Loki! What's wrong?" he questioned. Loki snapped out of his thoughts. "Damn…we're in big trouble this time. I recognize that voice. It belongs to…" Aeki lifted her head up and saw over the rock.

"The Dark Lord." She continued.

"Holy crap! You're not joking are you?" Kira stared at them incredulously.

"Come now…" The Dark Lord's voice boomed again. "He's calling to a group of dark illusions…" Aeki observed. "There, they're coming now."

True enough, a group of dark illusions appeared. Horrifyingly, it was the biggest bunch they had ever seen. "If we don't warn the morrocans soon, they would be eliminated." Loki frowned.

"Morroc…"The Dark Lord continued, "we shall not touch it for the time being." The trio looked on curiously. "Osiris is about to awaken too. So we MUST keep a low profile." The dark illusions shifted in irritance. Apparently, they do not like to be denied of their share of killings. "Silence." The Dark Lord commanded. The dark illusions stopped moving and making noises, only the ends of their cloaks flapped in the wind. "It doesn't matter if you don't get to finish off those miserable humans anyways. At the end, I would be the only one who survives the battle and gain control over all of Rune Midgard. By then, you would already have your fun. I heard the power is going to descend in this world soon." The Dark Lord laughed menacingly. "In the form of a Human." The dark illusions once again shifted in disdain. A human is the ultimate power to control Rune Midgard? It seemed so ridiculous to them.

"We better go back now. I have someone to meet." With that, the Dark Lord and his group of dark illusions strolled in the direction of Glastheim.

* * *

"So Aeki, you were right." Kira stated.

"I guess so…though I prefer not to be correct instead." Aeki looked down sadly. "Does this mean that we've to fight an impending war?"

"By the looks of it…yeah." Loki finished.

Gloom hung over the three assassins like a heavy stone or a stormy rain cloud. Aeki went all silent and stopped. "Aeki?" Loki looked on sadly. He knew what she was going through. After all…she had lost both of her parents in an accident many years ago. Since then, she has always been very agitated when it comes to someone dying.

* * *

(Flashback in Aeki's memories)

Shouts and screams were heard all over the town. The monsters nearby had gone on a rampage and there is not enough people to stand up against them.

"Aeki!" A brown haired man yelled. "Daddy!" A little girl cried in fear. There were flames all over the town. The man grabbed her and ran towards a house nearby.

Locking the door, he turned to face his daughter and wife.

"Alicia, you have to take Aeki and leave this place. We can't save it anymore. If you don't leave now, you're never going to make it." He looked at them with commanding eyes. He would save his family even if it meant that he needed to risk his life. "How about you, darling?" Aeki's mother asked worriedly. "I'll stay to hold them back as long as I can. Bring her to Morroc…maybe there would be someone there to help her."

"Daddy…mummy…" Little Aeki pulled on the ends of their shirts and whimpered.

The man scooped her up and smiled. "Aeki, I'm sorry…but you'll understand in the future. You have to survive. You have to live. Also, the most important thing is to remember that daddy and mummy loves you the most in the world." Little Aeki was confused. Why were her parents saying such words?

Another loud explosion rocked the town. "Hurry! Go now!" the man gave Aeki to her mother and ran outside to continue battling. Just as Aeki and her mother was about to leave, a creature slammed onto the foundation of the house. The whole house could not stand the impact, and caved in.

Aeki's mother held her tight and Little Aeki shut her eyes in fear. The whole roof fell onto them. Aeki got knocked unconscious and did not know what has happened and how much time has passed.

When she finally woke up, she looked around and her eyes widened. "No…" she knelt down and cried. "Mummy…daddy…where are you?" The little girl looked around the town, or…what remained of it. The whole place was in ruins and houses were either burned or damaged beyond repair. The once peaceful and sunny village was now completely destroyed.

"Aeki…" a voice behind her gasped. "Mummy!" The little girl ran over and held her hand. "Mummy…does it hurt?" Aeki asked sadly. She proceeded to try to lift the wooden pole off her mother but was stopped. "Don't Aeki…If you…lift the pole off me…we'll both be killed. The whole thing would cave in some more." Little Aeki could not control her tears. "But mummy…what about you?" "Leave me." Her mother replied. "Go to morroc like what your father said…go…" The little girl shook her head and tried to lift the pole with her hands again until they bled. "Aeki…don't…" her mother pleaded. "I…must get you out…" Aeki cried as she continued to bear the pain.

"Aeki…go…" Those were the last words of Aeki's mother. Her eyes closed and she went. "Mummy?" Little Aeki asked. "Mummy wake up…don't sleep…mummy…wake up…" She cried piteously. "Wake…up…"

The cold wind blew and nobody heard the little girl's cries that day. She went on crying…until she finally decided to listen and go to Morroc…

(end of flashback)

* * *

"Everybody died that day…" Aeki spoke softly. Kira hugged her and let go. "It's okay now, isn't it?" Then Loki held her hands and looked into her eyes. "Aeki…you have us now. People…will die in wars usually…but we promise…that we would do our best to prevent that from happening. Okay?"

Aeki smiled. "I really love you guys. Both of you have always been like my older brothers…always looking out for me." Loki looked embarrassed and Kira laughed. "Glad you know that…"

The three of them proceeded back to Morroc. After all…they have a lot of things to do. Every monster, every human… are all on the go.

In the tomb of Osiris, a swordsman sat on the ground...waiting for someone. A group of priests came and spotted him. "Hey…what are you doing here? First classers aren't strong enough to handle Osiris that's for sure." The middle one, who seemed like the leader, spoke up.

"Haha…I guess I got a little lost." The swordsman grinned.

The priests immediately got irritated. "Watch it, you newbie." They warned. The tomb of Osiris suddenly opened and the grand mummy stepped out of it. The priests got ready their spells and aimed at him. "Ha! This would be a piece of cake!" One shouted and blasted the mummy with holy spells. "Yeah. Watch us you newbie and learn!" Another buffed everybody as they continued aiming spells.

"Who DARES disturb me!" The mummy roared. "Holy crap! Since when Osiris can talk!" The leader exclaimed. With stealth, Osiris twisted the neck of one of the priest. Then he punched his fists into the body of another one. The second priest slammed into the wall and broke his spine, which instantly caused death. The other priests all panicked and tried to run away. But were blocked off by a bunch of Isis. Osiris glowered at them.

"Ignorant fools." Then he finished them off with a final blow.

"Nice one." The swordsman clapped. "Though it could be much more bloody…you know…" He chuckled.

Osiris turned towards him and stared. "Oh…it's you."

"Glad that you can recognize me even after so long." The swordsman gave his trademark grin again. "Who's the newbie now…fools." Irritated, the swordsman kicked the head of the priest leader. "The war has begun. We need the ultimate power…Osiris."

"Ultimate power?" The mummy inquired.

"Yeah…and I would gladly help you get it. Let's go…I'll explain to you on the way." The swordsman started to move. "Wait." An Isis hissed. "How do we know that you are who YOU are?" Sighing, the blonde swordsman transformed. His body turned transparent and his eyes became pools of darkness. "There. Happy now? That's the problem with human forms sometimes." The doppelganger complained.

"Well…you seem to be having fun with it anyways." Osiris noted. "Haha…It is easier to blend in…and people won't be screaming when they see me." The doppelganger transformed back to his human form.

If anybody had noticed this peculiar scene, they would be shocked. The royal mummy of Osiris walking behind a mere swordsman like a pet. They probably would not live long though. The doppelganger would immediately unsheathe his sword and slice them into half.

After a while, the doppelganger paused. "Darn. How many people have I killed so far?" he frowned. "I wasn't counting." Osiris replied. "Whatever. We see one and kill one. That's all I need to do." He stated nonchalantly.

The two continued towards the nearest town they could find, which evidently, is Morroc. "The city which I once ruled. It was the main capital during our time, not Prontera." Osiris looked on sadly. "It will be the capital again. Once we get the power of course. By the way, if we see other MVPs…take note to finish them off too. They're just a hindrance." The doppelganger stated coldly.

* * *

Back in Prontera, Selicia has awakened and she sees Rainne and Kail in her house.

"Oh my…I'm very sorry. I must have passed out." She apologized. "It's okay…anybody would in that huge fire." Rainne smiled and went to the kitchen to brew some hot chocolate. Selicia stared at Kail and asked, "And…you are?" Kail stared back coldly. "I'm Kail." Selicia nodded. "Nice to meet you then. If I'm correct, you were the one who saved me right?" Kail did not say anything but just stared silently at the kitchen.

Rainne came back into the room and passed a cup of hot chocolate to Selicia. "Feeling better?" the blue haired lord knight asked. After hearing Selicia say yes, she motioned for Kail to come along as it was time to go home. Selicia bid them farewell and then continued to rest.

* * *

"So…how was she?" Rainne grinned mischievously and nudged Kail.

"How was…what?" Kail blinked.

"You know…Selicia." She nodded. "I mean…she's pretty, kind, pure…and most importantly, I saw you looking at her with some kind of longing eyes."

Kail immediately blushed and retorted. "I was…I was thinking of Sakura okay? It had nothing to do with her!" Rainne's eyes lit up. "Who's Sakura? Your lover? Hehehe…" Kail stared at her incredulously. "Just stop it. I really don't like her."

Rainne hugged his hand and laughed. "Haha…I didn't know you would get embarrassed too." Kail whacked her on the head. "Now aren't you a naughty one?" Rainne rubbed her head slowly and tried to gain sympathy. "Kail, you meanie!"

"Yeah. I am a mean person." Kail's eyes glinted mischievously. Then he lifted her off her feet and carried her back to the house. "Guess what I'm going to do tonight." He laughed evilly. "Noooo!" Rainne struggled. "Let me warn you…I AM a lord knight…so don't you try anything funny."

Kail paused.

"What did you think I was going to do?" he raised his eyebrow curiously. "You were…You were.." Rainne blushed. "Hell no. We're not THAT close yet." With that, he dropped her onto the ground. "Ow!" she exclaimed. "was just going to tickle you or something." He chuckled. "You're not simple at all."

Rainne stood up and glared at him. "Now…someone is going to pay for dropping me onto the pavement." Kail backed away. "Nuh uh." Then he ran at full speed. "Hey! Kail you meanie! Come back!" Rainne yelled and chased after him.

Flare looked out of his window and saw the two of them playing around. Frowning, he closed the curtains and laid on the bed.

Tonight, he's not getting anymore sleep.

* * *

Kira: Hiya people!

Loki: Sakura is not here now…she's dying of happiness.

Kira: Haha…she wants to thank those who wrote in reviews though. It really made her day. So…here are the people we would like to thank: Hackkid, Chaos, DalamartheDark25.

Aeki: Yesh! Thank you very very much! We love you guys! Also, here's a list of the characters and their jobs. (just in case you get confused.)

* * *

Rainne – Female lord knight.

Kail – prince of the dark angels

Aeki – Female Assassin

Loki – Male Sin X

Kira – Male Asssassin

Sky – Female paladin

Flare – Male lord knight

Selicia – Female Priestess

* * *

Rainne: That's all for now! Sakura says that she'll update soon! It's a promise! 


	5. Burning Memories

Sakura: Okay…been losing sleep the past few days. Now I need to clear some things…Firstly…someone told me that I should delete my quotes. I thought about it, and decided that I should not delete it. I'm really sorry…but I sometimes need to clear stuff and credits or something. (like now.) If any of the readers also think that I shouldn't put my quotes, you may skip to the story and ignore what I'm saying…However, I'll try to shorten it. (starting from the next chapter onwards) Secondly, Erusmortis stated that the part with Osiris and the Doppelganger is similar to a part in one of Tom Valor's stories. At that point of time, I nearly had a heart attack. Thus I went to check. Horrifyingly, It was true and they were quite similar. In the end, I struggled with myself the whole night, wondering whether to delete the part or not. (I am an emotional person who always likes to worry bout stuff.)Then, I saw Tom Valor's review for my story. He's quite understanding and he says that they're probably coincidences. I have to say, I was quite touched. I swear I didn't copy it, and I'm especially glad that he believes me.

Loki: That's all she wants to say…

Sakura: Yeah…sorry bout everything. Bet the quotes make you feel sick. Haha…on to the story then.

P.S: I promise to try to slow the story down. The plot is really going fast. I really need to improve.

* * *

Chapter 4: Burning memories

Kail lands in a place where he has never seen before. The spiraling darkness swirls around and seemed to be itching to devour him. A figure appears some distance ahead, and walks slowly towards him.

"Who's that?" he commanded. The way that person walked seemed to be mocking him, and he did not like it one bit at all.

"Haha…my prince, don't you recognize me anymore?" a female voice rang through his head. Kail shook his head. He made a mental note that the voice does sound familiar. "If so, let me refresh your mind." the strange mysterious voice answered. Almost instantly, Kail's head started to throb with pain. "Argh!" he yelled and immediately used his hands to grab onto it, hoping to stop the pain. An evil crackle was heard, like she was enjoying seeing him in pain. The silver haired prince's vision started to blur. He struggled to stay awake, but to no avail. In a few seconds, he was transported to somewhere in his memories…

"Darn…it." Kail groaned as he woke up. He was in a bedroom of some sort. Looking out of the window, he saw a sky of stars and other buildings. "It looks like…a castle." With his forehead still hurting from the pain just now, he staggered towards the door. Before he could touch it, the door opened and in came…

"Me?" Kail gaped. "Now I really don't know where am I."

The "other" Kail sat on the bed and frowned. He seemed deep in thought. Apparently, he did not notice Kail. Apprehensively, Kail approached his other self and tried to put his hand on the other's shoulder. To his surprise, his hand fell through and he fell flat on the ground. "Ouch…man…isn't anything going to go in my way?" "He can't hear you, see you…or even feel your presence." The female voice giggled. "After all, isn't he you?" Kail paused and realized. "She's right…he is me…and if he can't see me…then…" Kail examined the room again. "It seems so familiar…wait a minute! Now I remember! This is my room last time!" Kail exclaimed. "So this is…a memory."

"Correct." A cloaked woman appeared and smirked. "Follow him. By doing so, you would remember who I am." She pointed to Kail's other self.

A young boy with dark wings walked into the room and motioned for Kail's other self to follow him. Kail wanted to ask the cloaked figure more about what's happening, but she had already disappeared. Frowning, he had no choice but to follow his other self.

Walking down corridors, Kail started to realize. "This is a very cold and gloomy place. Dark walls, people who won't talk to you, and so much more…" Unknowingly, Kail thinks back to when he was a kid. To his shock, the whole place suddenly transformed. Now, instead of walking through the corridors, he was standing in a dungeon.

A little boy with silver hair was lying motionlessly on the floor of the cell. "Hey! Are you alright?" Kail yelled, running over to the bars to check if he was alive.

No response.

"Oh my god…he's bleeding so badly, is he dead?" Kail panicked and tried to break open the bars. "Silly boy." The voice sounded behind him. Kail turned around in fright. "You?" The cloaked female walked to his side and spoke softly, "Look at him. Doesn't it seem familiar?"

Before Kail could take another look, the door of the dungeon opened. "My prince, it's time for your training." The little boy stood up. It was then he noticed, it was the younger version of him. When he was trained, to be the ultimate killing machine. To lose all feelings, to lose his soul and to live only to kill. The child version of him, stared blankly ahead, his face devoid of emotion. Then he walked out majestically, without even a single sound.

_You need not have feelings._

Kail felt a suddenly wave of pain hit him and his whole head felt like it was splitting into half.

_We do not need kindness or anything here. All we need is for you to be strong enough to rule the empire._

"No…Argh…" He knelt down on the floor. "It's not true…"

_The strong shall survive and the weak shall perish._

"NOT TRUE!" In a final attempt to shake of the pain, Kail yelled as loud as he can. By now, the cloaked female had transferred him back into the corridors of his memories. "Prince Kail, are you okay?" She asked, with a slight tone of care in her voice but nevertheless cold. Gasping, he lifted his head to look around.

"I'm sorry. I got too carried away." Gingerly, he stood up. "Why did you react like something hit you terribly hard? Was the past too hard to bear?" She questioned. "Maybe…I just remembered some words my mother used to say to me. She wasn't exactly the greatest mother in the Universe." Kail replied, while dusting his clothes. "Her majesty, the Queen, had great inspirations. I always wanted to be like her." The cold voice replied again, but with a hint of pride. "Don't. You'll just hurt the ones closest to you in your attempt for greater things." Looking away, he found his other self walking towards a large door.

"Go in." The cloaked female suggested.

The doors opened, and in there stood a beautiful looking female dark angel and an old man. Standing in beside his other self, Kail watched as they introduce themselves. His other self frowned at them. "Is this a joke?" "Since when have I cracked a joke to you, my son?" The old monarch glare sternly at him. Growling, the prince stared at the girl next to his father. Noticing his gaze, the King of dark angels introduced her. "This…is Yuka. She is your fiancée from today onwards. Which also means, she has a lot to learn, if she wants to be the next queen." Stunned, Kail snapped back. "Fiancée! In your dreams old man! I don't need her or anybody!" The girl shuddered.

"I can't take this anymore." Kail sighed as he walked away, leaving his other self to quarrel with the King. "So do you remember?" the voice asked once again. "Sure. You're Yuka, my so-called "fiancée". You were pathetic then." "Hey! What do you mean by pathetic! It wasn't that bad okay? Also, what do you take me for? So-called fiancée? I didn't come all the way here to watch you bite my head off!" Agitated, Yuka removed her hood to reveal a beautiful face underneath. Indeed, many other guys would have killed to get her as a wife. Yet, Kail was not just any other guy.

"Woah. Watch your attitude, my fair lady." Kail mocked. "Otherwise nobody's going to marry you." "Well, you are! I waited a 1000 years for this! Come on, you're really a loser!" Yuka was close to screaming and was throwing things at him.

Annoyed, the silver haired prince glared at her. Yuka immediately shut up in fear.

"Listen. The one I love is…not you." Kail finish abruptly. "That's why I hated you." Yuka spoke softly with tears in her eyes. "Because I gave you everything…but it wasn't enough. Do you know how it feels? To watch someone you love walk away from you like that? Do you!" She screamed in anger. It was true…she had waited for him for 1000 years already. She had loved and hated him for 1000 years too. Silently, tears began to fall from her eyes onto floor. Every time a teardrop hit the ground, it passed through like the place was made of water and a ripple was created. Kail looked at her with pitiful but firm eyes.

"You being sad…you crying, nothing will change in the end still." He held out one hand to wipe away her tears, but was slapped away by Yuka. "Why! Why won't it change? Is it because of _her_?"

"I…" He looked away. After all, he did not know how to settle this. Guys usually are mostly terrified of girls breaking down or crying. "It's true. I can't forget." In anger, Yuka slapped him. Kail's eyes widened in shock but he did not resist. It was his fault that she was here in the first place. He could not give her the love she wanted. "Wake up!" Yuka screamed. "Look at yourself! A royal prince that would soon be the King of the dark angels…you would lead us to our glory and paradise! Yet, you chose to be with…with that slut!" Her upper lip quivered in shock of herself, but she carried on. "Then, the war starts! I couldn't find you! Everybody was in a mass panic! And…I suddenly see your body lying together with hers at the middle of the battleground…"She paused, trying to hold back her tears which flowed continuously out of her control. "All hope vanished that day…we all were deprived of what we always dreamed of. Even for me…" Yuka looked at Kail straight in the eye. "I lost…the one I cared most about. It was as though I lost my soul altogether."

_Everybody died that day…and it was all my fault._

"No…It wasn't…" Kail clutched his head again. Yuka's anger turned to concern as he started to be in pain again. "Why all these memories? Why can't they go away?" Kail gasped, powerless against his own memories. Powerless against himself.

_Kail…you have to go…you mustn't die…Promise me you'll go…I beg of you._

"No…Sakura…stop…it hurts." He muttered and groaned.

_Kail! Run!_

"Don't block the attack for me…Don't block it!" Screaming hysterically, he fell forward.

_As long as we're together, nothing's impossible right? Kail? Aww..come on! You're not listening again!_

"But it's all over now…it's too late." A tear rolled down his cheeks.

* * *

"It's too late…It's too late…" the silver haired boy muttered in his sleep. "Kail? Kail! Hello? You okay?" Rainne poked him gently. Slowly, he opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Woah! What are you doing so close to me?" he exclaimed. "Well…you were having some sort of nightmare I guess." Rainne shrugged.

"A…nightmare?" Kail rubbed his forehead. Rainne nodded, "When you're ready, go get changed and have breakfast. We have to go scouting today." Smiling, she practically hopped out of the room. Without warning, Kail grabbed her arm.

"Huh?" The lord knight blinked in surprise. Slowly, Kail let go. "I'm sorry. Nothing." He replied. Rainne blinked again, and then walked out puzzled.

"So you've realized." A voice sounded from behind him. Kail spun around and came face to face with a smiling Yuka. "Yuka? How…did you get here?" he questioned. "That's my little secret. The important thing is…you realized that she's not Sakura." She winked.

"What…do you mean?" Kail glared at her. "Oh…you know…she looks like Sakura right? The reason you could get along with her so well is because you THINK she's Sakura." Nonchalantly, Yuka started to play with her hair. "I know she's not Sakura…I don't need you to remind me."

_That's not true._

Kail rubbed his head again. What was he thinking? It WAS true…he knew she was different, even though she looked exactly the same… "Oh…" Yuka began, breaking his thoughts. "I wouldn't get close to Aeki if I were you." She frowned. "That girl has such a strong aura of death around her. Also, her eyes remind me of…Kaihi."

"Kaihi? Your elder sister?" Kail hoped that Yuka would not say yes, but she nodded. "Yes…and you know how…evil and crazy my dear sister can be. She wasn't exactly what we would call normal."

Kail sighed. Troubles just keep piling up and up…there's already a mountain of them. Now, Yuka tells him that Aeki might be her insane sister, Kaihi? Surely she's joking. Then again, Yuka rarely jokes.

"Kail! Get down here! The food's getting cold!" Rainne shouted from the living room. "Crap. I still have to face Rainne…man…this is just great." He shook his head sadly.

"Haha…are you scared?" Yuka teased. "Just be cold to her and tell her not to get too close to you…"

"That's the problem. I can't do that."

The door slammed in Yuka's face as Kail went down the stairs to the living room.

"Darn…" she rubbed her nose sadly. "Prince Kail is really rough with me. So might for giving advice." She then transformed and flew out of the window. Momentarily, some people swore they saw a girl with black wings flying across the sky.

"What a weird thing." Flare peered up, hoping to spot it again. Then he walked towards Rainne's house.

"I sure hope she's ready. I heard there's something bad going on recently again."

* * *

Sakura: End of story. Will update soon and sorry that I took so long. I was slacking. 


End file.
